


i call her red

by honey_wheeler



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has really red hair. It's the only thought running through his head. It's a stupid thought, frankly, because...of course she has really red hair. That's why they cast her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i call her red

**Author's Note:**

> For modernthirst (because I was drunk and she was in the right place at the right time) who wanted DanRad, PARTAYYYYY, drunkenness, possibly lame dance moves, possibly him putting the moves on a certain Bonnie Wright. Set during the filming of _Half-Blood Prince_. Title courtesy of the song stylings of one Mr. Jordan Catalano.

She has really red hair. It's the only thought running through his head. It's a stupid thought, frankly, because...of course she has really red hair. That's why they cast her. She's had really red hair ever since he met her, when she was 10 and he was 12 and he was too busy trying to figure out how they were going to make Emma ugly to notice Bonnie's red red hair.

He's gotten over the Emma thing. They don't even bother to make her ugly anymore. But Bonnie's hair is still red red, especially up close right now. He's shouting something in her ear over the music, but he has no idea what he's saying. Something brilliant like, "I'm fucking pissed right now," or the like, probably. Because he is. Pissed, that is. And possibly doing the sprinkler, but it's hard to be sure because other people's heads keep getting in the way of his arm.

"I know it's red," she yells at him. So that's what he was shouting. Her mouth is up close to his ear when she says it. He can feel her lips move on his skin. It makes his stomach flop alarmingly. Or maybe that's the alcohol.

"We have to kiss tomorrow," he hollers into her ear, draping his arm around her neck to pull her close. “You know, for the scene.” He settles his lips against her temple. Just for convenience, in case he needs to talk to her again. She raises her eyebrow at him. She can do some impressive things with her eyebrow.

"Maybe we should practice," he continues. Katie, dancing next to her, overhears and stifles a laugh against her fist. Bonnie just rolls her eyes. He notices she doesn't move out from under his arm, though, and he can feel her hand on his back, burning through the thin fabric of his shirt. He swigs the last of his beer. All he has to do is impress her with some flashy dance moves, sweet talk her a little, then it'll all fall in place. He's sure of it.


End file.
